


Week Old Lillies

by crazy_tortoise_lady



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abused Dean Winchester, Angry Dean Winchester, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Dean, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Dean Winchester, In this story Sam and Dean are not brothers, John is an abusive asshole, M/M, Sam Takes Care Of Dean, Sam Wesson - Freeform, Sam doesn't like bullies, Sam finds out he's not straight, Sam is on the football team, Suicidal Dean Winchester, caring and patient Sam, dean gets bullied, i just don't know anymore', sam stands up for dean, what even is tagging
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 15:05:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18122717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazy_tortoise_lady/pseuds/crazy_tortoise_lady
Summary: AU: Dean Winchester lives with his abusive father John and is depressed. Sam Wesson is on the football team and goes to the same high school Dean does. They're both seniors and want some friends, or something more.I suck at summaries sorry. Read the tags and if it's not your cup of tea then just don't read.





	1. Showing up early for different reasons

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is the first fanfiction (I've only written a couple of codas) I have ever attempted and any feedback will be greatly appreciated. The storyline is this is 100% my own unless I say otherwise if the story is like something you have already read. I'm sorry, this is just something that I thought about and wanted to write. If you don't agree then I'm sorry.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or the characters, just the storyline and the changes I made to the characters.
> 
> Happy trails!

Dean rolled onto his side and reached in the darkness for his alarm clock. Slamming his hand down on it, the horrible noise stopped and he groaned once he remembered what today was. The first day of his last year in school. He stumbled his way over to his dresser to look for a clean pair of jeans and flannel, not in the mood to take off his shirt, his back still hurt from yesterdays beating. His father had been very drunk last night and John was angry that Dean hadn't loaded the dishwasher and brought out the belt and gave him ten lashes. Which isn't that bad and now that Dean thinks about it, he should learn to be more grateful on the nights when John is so drunk, he forgets to make sure that Dean will feel it in the morning.

Which he usually feels anyway.

After silently coming out of his room, Dean makes his way to the kitchen to make breakfast for his father and for himself, if he's quick enough. John normally won't let Dean eat at the house, only ever at school, because he seems to think that having a healthy kid ruins his moms' reason for coming back. Johns idea was that if Dean were to become unhealthy or underweight or sad, which he is, Mary would rise from the dead and come back to them. It wasn't working. Whatever. Dean can and will deal with his father until it kills him.

Dean gave himself a little praise for having bacon and toast finished in under ten minutes. Plus! He even managed to sneak a couple burnt pieces of bacon into the pockets of his jeans so he shouldn't pass out at school today. He was sick and tired of the school nurse telling him that he needed to eat more, like he didn't know that. He only snuck food when he hadn't eaten in a couple days just so that he has enough brain power to function.

After all, he didn't deserve to eat after getting his mother killed in a house fire when he was four years old.

As Dean washed the dirty kitchen utensils, he accidentally dropped a pan in the sink with a very loud clang. He winced as it echoed around the quiet house, no doubt waking his father up in the process. "Oh crud," he thought to himself and he just stood there in shock until he saw his father come stomping into the kitchen. John hated to be woken up unless it was his own brain rebooting itself and waking from the dead. 

"What do you think you're doing?!" John yelled while storming over to the sink and grabbing the frying pan by the handle, only to spin Dean around and hold his wrists together in front of his son's chest. Restraining him as John hit him on the back of his ribs. Really hard. "You stupid idiot, you can't even make breakfast," another blow. "How stupid are you?" As John delivered the 3rd blow, he released his hold on Dean and let him take a few steps forward before he pinned him to the edge of the sink. "Are you not capable of making a simple meal!" John grabbed Deans jaw with his right hand and pinned his hands together behind him with his left, "Answer me!"

"No Sir," Dean said weakly.

"What was that?" John roared, squeezing both of his fists harder.

"No Sir!" Dean said slightly louder with a yelp of pain.

"Then why'd you drop that pan into the sink?" John asked, just as loud as earlier.

"It was an accident Sir, I'm sorry, it won't happen again Sir." 

"It better not, cause accidents get people killed. Like how you got your mom killed."

John let go of his son and Dean got his backpack and shoes on as fast as he could with his back hurting the way it was, before heading to the front door. But before he got there, John jumped out from around the corner and grabbed Deans wrist, keeping him in place. "Get home tonight on time and maybe I'll let you off the hook a little. But first, give me that bacon in your pocket, you don't deserve any food."

"Yes Sir," Dean said defeated and handed over his burnt bacon before racing out the door.

+++++

Sam had already eaten his breakfast of pancakes and eggs and was heading out his front door to get a start on his senior year. He was very desperate to get out of Lawrence and get into law school at Stanford, he knew he could, his grades are always A's and B's. As much as he loved his parents, they were very controlling and Sam has never really gotten the taste of real life, the life he's so desperate for. Stanford is his choice and one of the first things Sam has chosen for himself, he's proud that he has taken that step. A step he took on his own.

He drives to school in the car that his parents had gotten him a couple of months ago as a "happy senior year" gift. The car was a maroon 69 Caprice that had no AC but one hell of a heater. The paint job was peeling and the old leather seats were torn, but he still loves that car. It was his great grandfather's car and ever since Sam saw that car when he visited his great grandfather's house so many years ago when he had died, he had wanted it to be his. Luckily, his parents had gotten it for him once Sam convinced them that it would serve him good, which it does. It doesn't get too hot in Kansas but on the hot days, Sam just rolls the windows down and breathes in the fresh air. He calls it The Boat from the boat named 'the butt' in Nemo for some reason that he has never understood.

As Sam pulled into the senior parking lot, he grabbed his bags and rolled the windows back up before turning the engine off. Stepping out of The Boat, he decided that he really should start looking into getting it a new paint job, cause this was just sad. However, the four yellowish signature strips of peeling paint that ran down the hood did give the car a unique look. 

Sam was walking on the lawn that seemed clear of students, he had come 20 minutes early to make sure he knew where his classed were and what locker he had. Even though his mom said that she had sent an email to the principal, asking that Sam get the same locker from last year, he still wanted to check. Once he reached the top of the front steps after taking the stairs two at a time, Sam realized too late that he was not the only one that had decided to show up early, and forgot to slow down his quick pace and rammed into somebody.

He heard a grunt, saw somebody fall, that very same somebody grabbed Sams arm to try and not to fall. Sending him crashing down onto the poor somebody who had just gotten squashed underneath all 6'4 of Sam Wesson.

The somebody under him was apparently a guy, with a cute tuff of dirty blonde hair, freckles, and the most beautiful lips Sam had ever seen. Then the guy opened his eyes and whoa. Sam didn't know that eyes could even get that many shades of green. Now he had an apparently hot guy under him, not that he minded, even if he was straddling the poor guy, he seemed to be groaning in pain with his face in a grimace. Sam realized that he should probably get off now, no matter how much he didn't want to.

"Oh shoot! I'm sorry man!" Sam quickly apologized and got off of the poor hot guy, which he was kinda sad about. Sam reached down and offered his hand to the hot guy, who gratefully took it, and pulled him up with just one arm. Hot guy seemed to of somehow dropped his backpack in the middle of the fall, no wait, he was just holding it, why wasn't he carrying it? After fully coming up to his feet, hot guy used the hand that used to be in Sam's to reach down for his backpack on the ground. "Here, let me," Sam said, quickly beating the hot guy to it, he felt bad for him.

"It's all right, just look out where you're going, you're pretty big," Hot guy told him, but not before letting out a slight moan in pain and gently running his hand on his upper back.

"Yeah I know, I grew a couple inched over the summer and I'm still getting used to it," Sam said a little rushed. "You alright man? I think I got ya pretty good."

"No yeah I'm fine, I've had worse," Hot guy responded with a slight smirk.

"Okay well, you sure? You don't look fine."

"Dude! I'm fine, alright? All you did was land on me and I don't even hurt anywhere. What are you doing here so early anyway?"

"Oh! I always like to show up early anyway, but today I wanted to make sure that I knew where all my classrooms are and where my locker is. You?"

"I felt like running here this morning so I left the house extra early to plan for error. Can I have my backpack back, please? Ha! Try saying that five times fast."

"Oh yeah! Sorry about that man, I almost forgot," Sam said handing it over while muttering backpack back really fast under his breath.

"Thanks, and I can hear you." Hot guy said arching an eyebrow and tilting his head slightly. God, Sam hadn't even been talking with this guy for five minutes and the guy was killing him already.

"Oh!" Sam could feel his cheeks blushing, "Sorry, I wanted to try it."

"No it's alright," Hot guy assured him. "I don't mind."

"Well, I should probably go in now, come with?"

"I don't know what else I would do since I am here," He checks his watch. "Fifteen minutes early, so yeah! I guess you're stuck with me."

"More like you're stuck with me," Sam said walking over to the door and opening it for the hot guy.

"It's Dean by the way." The hot guy said after passing through the doors.

"What?"

"My name? Just in case you wanted to know."

"Oh! Right!," Sam stuck out his right hand with a huge smile, "I'm Sam, Sam Wesson."

"Dean Winchester," Dean shook his hand, returning the smile and boy! Did it light up his face. He was still carrying his backpack in his left hand and not on his back. Weird.

The doors slammed behind them as they walked to the check-in table.


	2. Schools out! For the day

Dean was still going over the events of last Friday as he settled onto the 5th row of the bleachers that overlooked the football field so that he could watch the football team practice. A week had passed since Sam had literally some stumbling into his Senior year, which should be more focused on school and pleasing his father. Not spending a full weekend debating whether or not he should text Sam. Gosh, why was he acting like such a 12-year-old girl? As Dean sat down, the memory of last Friday overtook his thoughts yet again. 

+++++

The lunch bell rang throughout the whole school and Dean wasted no time in gathering his things and getting out of his Geometry class. He was planning on going through the line at lunch and then heading outside to eat like he does every day when a wall of the 6'4 teenage boy took up the right side of his vision. 

"Hey!" It was Sam, who he hadn't seen since 1st period because they both found out that they had the same PE class during 1st period so they see each other for at least an hour a day. Even though they were still in a very crowded hallway, everyone made sure to give Sam a wide berth so that they wouldn't get trampled. 

"Hey," Dean said less energized, John had been angry last night that Dean hadn't gone and gotten more milk and he got 15 lashes from the belt, again. 

"Dude, why the long face? It's lunchtime!" Sam told him like he didn't already know that.

"I know it's lunch I just didn't get a whole lot of sleep last night," Dean responded with little emotion.

"Well we just can't have that," Sam told him with a whole lot of confidence. "Is your back hurting again? Do you want me to carry your bag? I can grab you lunch if you just wanna go ahead and s-"

"Dude, I'm fine. Promise." Dean assured him, "Just a little tired, that's all."

"Yeah, whatever," Sam said while reaching around Dean and grabbing his bag.

"Hey," Dean yelped at Sam and tried to get his bag back.

"No!" Sam said calmly and simply raised the bag higher until Dean gave up. "You are going to sit at the table that I sit at with my friends today and I will be grabbing us both lunch, okay?"

"Gee Sammy I get all tingly when you take control like that. Wait, am I not one of your friends since I don't sit at your special table?"

"Of course your one of my friend's dude! I just haven't thought to introduce you to my friends because I may or may not have told them about you and know they all really wanna meet you."

"And why did you tell them about me?"

"You're a good conversation filler."

"Is that my only good quality?"

"No! You're just a good topic to talk about during awkward silences."

"Whatever."

They had reached Sam's usual table by now and that stopped Dean from continuing the argument. 

"So gang this is Dean, he will be sitting with us today cause I don't think he has eaten recently." Sam said but then got a look from Dean, "What?! It's true! You need to eat more and they can watch you when I'm not around and that's that." Then he put both bags on the table and went over to the lunch line and left Dean to meet the 'Gang'.

Dean let out a heavy sigh and sat down at an open seat, "Well um... I'm Dean, Dean Winchester in case you didn't hear Sam and he is wanting me to sit with people who make sure that I'm eating cause apparently, it's not enough to satisfy the Moose over there." 

"Oh yes, Dean, we know all about you. Sam would not shut up about you!" An Asian kid with bangs that came down to his eyes told him. "I'm Kevin by the way, Kevin Tran, I'm in advanced placement." They shook hands and Dean now knows two people in the school.

"I'm Nathan," A dude with auburn hair said, "I play football with Sam."

"Cool," Dean told them and they delved into awkward silence until Sam returned with both of their lunches.

"So now that y'all have met him, what do you think?" He asked them.

"Well we wouldn't know cause he doesn't exactly talk, other than saying his name," Nathan reported.

"Dude, I am right here," Dean reminded them.

After that, they dove into small talk, most of which Dean has forgotten by now, but Sam left early to go make sure he was ready for the quiz he had in Calculus. After conversing with the two guys for a couple of minutes, Dean went to go throw his trash away but before he did he saw a piece of folded paper on his tray that somehow hadn't blown away as he walked. Dean grabbed the paper and left the cafeteria after throwing his trash away and he opened the paper once he found a quiet hallway.

It read 

Call me sometime 

*phone number*

Sam Wesson

He didn't stop smiling after that.

+++++

Dean normally wouldn't have even tried to do his homework but this year he wanted to try and get good grades to get into a good college to get away from John. Even though he had never been good at school, this year he was willing to try. Even though it probably wouldn't last. However, Dean didn't zone out of his classes today like he normally would so that meant something.

Dean was just pulling out a random book to get his session started when a red-headed girl sat in the front row directly in front of him. The girl turned around and gave him a smile, "Hey there!"

"Uh... Hi?" Deans response sounded more like a question.

"You know, I've sat here maybe every day after school since the start of my freshman year and I have never seen you before," The redhead told him as she spun around so that she could face him, "I'm Charlie by the way," She said as she stuck out her right hand, leaning over the bleachers, wanting to shake his.

"Dean," He told her, sitting forward slightly so that he could shake her hand, "I'm just here cause I wanted to find something to do after school rather than study at the library so I decided to try that here. What about you? Why have you come here after school for the past four years?"

"My parents can't come pick me up until the time that the football team gets out of practice so the principle lets me stay here if I promise not to leave school grounds."

"Why don't you just take the bus?"

"I live so far away that the bus goes all over downtown before heading to my house so it actually takes longer to get home if I take the bus." When Dean didn't respond she kept going, "I mean I asked the bus driver to go a different route, one that was shorter, but she wouldn't listen to me! She just told me to sit back down and talked about how she had been driving those roads for years and how no one knew them better then she did and blah blah blah. As if I didn't live there and drive there so much more than she does!" She let out a loud sigh, "Whatever, it's cool, I just hang out here and if I don't scare you away from all my rambling, it won't be so bad!"

"No yeah it's fine, I just don't talk to that many people so it was a little unexpected"

"Well I think that you said you came here to study so is there anything I can help you with?"

"Uh..." That just happened to be the moment when Sam decided to run out onto the field. Dean had only talked with the guy for a total of two hours the entire time that Dean has known Sam, he could recognize that mop of hair anywhere.

The freakishly tall kid was running out from under the bleachers somewhere, probably the changing rooms, and had quickly crossed the field with his long legs. Even though he was running very fast, it all seemed to be in slow motion for Dean.

The rest of the team was slowly running around the edge of the field to warm up and Sam fell in line behind the guy in the back. It looked like Sam could actually run faster than all of them, simply because he was a head taller than all of them, and because of how high Sam jumped when he ran to try and shorten his strides. 

"Dean!" A voice yelled out at him and then there was a hand waving in his face. "Hello?"

He made a noise and slightly jerked away from the sudden outburst of commotion that seemed to have moved book bags and everything to Deans left. The outburst came from that redheaded girl named Charlie and while Dean had spaced out, she must have moved all her stuff on the same row that Dean was sitting on.

"You okay man?" Charlie questioned while giving Dean a 'You better not be lying to me' look.

"Yeah! I'm fine!" Dean quickly reassured her. "Sorry, just... blacked out for a minute."

"Yeah, I could tell." She said with an exaggerated nod.

"So about the studying, I uh..." That's when he caught the eye of Sam after watching him run around the field for the majority of his conversation with Charlie. Sam was on the same side of the field that he was on and when they made eye contact, Sam gave Dean a little wave with his hand. Which Dean returned after a couple of seconds of thinking that he should probably do something back so that he doesn't look like such an idiot. 

Which of course he probably does.

"Ooh," Charlie suddenly said, quite loudly. "You're into Wesson."

"What?!" Dean shrieked kinda loud facing her and catching the attention of a few football players. "N-no I don't. You have no idea what you're talking about." Or at least that's what Dean tried to say but Charlie had already started on yet another rant.

"Oh please, as if it's a secret. In fact, I'm surprised that I didn't notice earlier, my gaydar must not be working or it's fading but come on! Anyone with eyes can see it, honestly, why aren't you two dating yet? He' obviously into you I mean come on you two would be the cutest friggen couple ever! And did you see those heart eyes y'all were giving each other? Y'all could probably light a fire with all this heat you two got going on. And I ju-"

"Would you shut up," Dean said surprisingly calm and quite while he clamped a hand over Charlie's mouth. She stuck her tongue out and Dean pulled his hand back, "Gross!"

"I'm sorry that I just outed your crush to the bleachers but," She stopped when Dean shook his head. "Oh please, don't bother denying it. You know it's true."

Dean sat back into the bleachers and let his butt fall into the spot where the people in the row behind him would put their feet. 

What was Charlie gonna do? Call him a fag? Tell him to never interrupt her after school bleacher hangouts ever again? Tell the whole school that he's gay? Crap! What if John found out, he was doomed and marked for death unless Charlie didn't tell anyone.

"Charlie you can't tell anyone," Dean said sitting up slightly to look her in the eyes, "If my Dad found out he would kill me and he already hates me enough as it is. I don't care if I have to pay you, just please don't tell."

"Dude, chill out." She said putting a hand on his shoulder, but when he tensed she removed it. "I'll tell you a secret, I'm super gay. There! Now that we both have leverage against each other and we can be gay best friends to keep each other in line. Sound good?"

"Perfect."

+++++

Forty-five minutes later, Dean and Charlie were both seated on the part of the bleachers where the row behind them would put their feet. All their books stuff was where their butts were supposed to be but they were comfy were they were. Charlie helped him through all of his homework and made sure he understood what they didn't get to, she said she had a photographic memory or something. She also had some crazy weird interest in Computer Science and she showed him basic hacking skills on her computer. She wouldn't tell him how she had learned all this but that was okay. She didn't seem like someone who was some kind of a super spy for Russia or whatever.

By the time football practice was over, Dean was feeling a whole lot more confident and even got Charlie's number. She said he was welcome to call her anytime for anything and he felt like there were now two people who actually cared about him. Which was a big improvement from last week when he didn't even talk to anyone at school.

"Well I had a great time today," Charlie told him. "It's much better having the motivation to get all my homework done before I even get home. Plus! It's not so lonely anymore when I have you to hang out with!"

"Same here," Dean responded, "I actually wanna try and get good grades this year and I had no plan on how that was gonna happen."

"Good thing I saw you then." She said with a slight giggle.

"Yeah, or else the teachers would be out to get me again, chasing me around the school with due dates and 'This thesis isn't long enough'!"

This time Charlie started laughing her heart and it sounded so strange that it sent Dean into a full body laugh. His upper body going forward and his arms wrapping around his ribs. He was laughing so hard he had tears in his eyes and he didn't notice the other teen walking over to them.

Charlie got out of her laughing fit sooner then Dean did and also noticed Sam first.

"Oh shoot," She said suddenly springing up and stuffing her school work in her book bag and stood up in record time. "My parents are probably wondering where I am. I have to go, Dean, I guess I'll see you whenever!" And then she was gone.

Dean knew that was a lie, her parents didn't come to get her until 4:30 and it was was just past 4:00. But she had left Dean shell locked and frozen in shock as he took in Sam, who was sweating and currently breaking the dress code. He had a tank top on that showed off his huge muscly arms. His long hair was slick back from sweat in the afternoon sun. He looked amazing is what Dean was trying to say.

+++++

God, Dean was so beautiful when he laughed like that, his body shaking, his eyes squished together, his mouth looked like it never stopped smiling, and those freckles. They popped so much it looked like an entire constellation was trapped on his face. As long as Sam wanted to stare at Dean's face, he didn't just come here to meet the girl that he had been talking with the entire practice. No, he had a mission, to find out why Dean never texted him.

"Hey," Sam called as he walked up the steps to Dean.

"Hey yourself," Dean said with a slight shred of dignity.

"Who was that," Sam asked as he pointed in the direction that Charlie had run off to.

"Why, you jealous?" Dean teased him. It worked cause Sam turned bright pink.

"N-no I just,"

"Uh huh, sure buddy," Dean said with a smile, "It's cool, she found me sitting here and we started talking. I just mentioned how I needed help with the homework cause that basically all we did."

"Oh, okay," Sam had started to stutter. "Yeah, that's fine."

"Well alright then," Dean said standing up and getting his books together.

"Actually I wanted to ask you a question, actually it's two questions."

"Okay, shoot." Dean was now fully standing with his arms crossed and his bag left of the bench.

"Okay so, number one is why haven't you texted or called me or did I overstep somehow or-"

"Whoa calm down. You didn't overstep at all, it was just my Dad. Yeah, I didn't have time to put the number in my phone and he saw the paper and burned it. He's overprotective like that. So if you want you could just go ahead and put it on my phone now so that he'll never know."

"Uh yeah sure," And then Sam was also pulling out his phone only to ask Dean for his number as well. His Dad had burned a random guys number because he's overprotective? That did not sound right.

"He burned the paper?" Sam asked Dean, "That doesn't sound very safe." Dean seemed to tense at the accusation and Sam seemed to of struck a nerve.

"No no, it's fine!" Dean said way too rushed to not be lying. "Just, ever since my Mom died he's just always been making sure that I stay safe and don't hang out with the wrong crowd."

"Dean, I can tell you're lying."

"I'm not lying." A very firm voice stated.

"Dean, if somethings going on you don't have to hide it. I could probably help you know." Sam said as softly as he could.

"I'm not lying," An angry voice said.

"Okay, okay. You're not lying but something is still not right and you're sure as hell not gonna stop me from finding out what it is. All right?"

"Fine, what was your second question."

"It can wait for another time."

"No you're gonna tell me. I didn't put up with all your yapping for nothing."

"Fine I just," Sam took a big inhale, "Iwantedtoaskifyouwouldmaybegoonawalkwithmelater?"

Dean froze for a second before replying, "What?!"

Sam took in another inhale and much slower he said, "I wanted to ask if you might wanna go on a walk or something with me later?" Sam said as he found something fascinating with his shoes. He didn't look up until there was no response from Dean, who didn't seem to breathe for a second and started to worry Sam. 

"Dean?"

Finally, after a few long seconds, Dean's lungs started working again and he looked at Sam with disbelief in his eyes. "Are you asking me out on a date?"

It's now or never Sam told himself, "Yes, I am."

"I accept," He said simply.

"Really?" Sam said an octive higher than usual.

"Yes," Dean said with more confidence, then his smirk fell back on his face. "But it better be some walk cause I ain't easy to keep honey."

"I can do that!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for the slow update I changed this so many times until I finally rewrote it and I am now satisfied. You can remind me to update this any time by either commenting or screaming at me on Tumblr, my URL is the same (crazy-tortoise-lady). Thanks for reading and don't be afraid to tell me what you liked and/or give constructive criticism.  
> By the way, Nathan is a gender-bent Naomi.

**Author's Note:**

> By the way, I got the Boat and its story from my dad's car the Boat, which is actually the same car.  
> Let me know what you want to see more of or less of and what you liked and how I can make this better!  
> Don't be shy! Thanks for reading


End file.
